Waiting
by ManTheHuman
Summary: A one shot about Princess Peach feeling down and questioning the way her life is going.


I own nothing.

AN: This little story just popped into my head, it's my first fanfic. I welcome criticism that's constructive. Enjoy, I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Waiting**

It is another bright sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom as it usually seems to Princess Peach. She sits in a chair glancing out a window onto the courtyard, its colorful flowers and marble statues giving it a whimsical atmosphere. A sigh left her as she stands, her gloved hands smoothing out her typical pink gown.

Boredom is consuming her daily life, Toadsworth her trusty adviser and guardian feels it necessary to handle the duties of running the kingdom. When she asks why he always says something about such menial tasks being beneath one in her station _._ However true or untrue that is, it made her feel like she is just a figurehead good for nothing more than smiling and waving to the public. Were her parents lives like this? Did they sit around all day counting the tiles and bricks? How she wishes for something to do, all she has to fill her day are walks in the garden, baking cakes, and reading. The only deviations to her life are the times Bowser kidnaps her, oh how she enjoys those moments.

Peach walks the long hallway lined with various paintings and a lush red carpet to her bedroom. The pink oasis is both comforting and confining to her, a place for privacy yet isolating from the world. She has very few visitors with whom to chat. There is her tomboyish cousin Daisy, but since she is the princess of Sarasaland, they didn't see each other that often. Mario, the plumber that saves her and anyone else in danger, only comes around when asked and he isn't much of a conversationalist. Toadsworth only lectures her or offers platitudes to her troubles. No, there is no one to talk to and fill the mind numbing hours.

She walks out onto her balcony overlooking the garden and stares up into the clear blue sky. Again a sigh escapes her as she searches for any movement in the endless blue expanse. She thought if she looks hard enough she may see Bowser's airship or silly Clown Copter. She likes her times in the Dark Lands: the change of scenery, the darker colors of Bowser's castle. These always improved her mood ironically, as most describe the locale as depressing. There are the long talks she has with Bowser, or if he is busy his adviser Kamek. The Toads of her kingdom thought she is locked up in the dungeon while there, but truthfully she is given a room that rivals her own. Not to mention the free reign of the castle and grounds. Most days she has her meals with Bowser, chats with the friendly staff, has afternoon tea with Kamek, and takes in the beauty around her. She really likes talking to her Goomba maid Goomara; about her life and family, Peach got overtly girlishly happy to hear she had a baby on her last visit.

As the memories of her times in the Dark Lands end she is brought back to her present boredom and increasing loneliness. Tears began to form in her eyes blurring her vision. As thoughts of her seemingly pointless existence fill her mind, the tears fall freely. Her mascara running down her cheeks in lines announcing to anyone that might see of her state. Her breathing became ragged as she collapses to her knees, her mind being overtaken by increasingly depressing thoughts.

 _'Is this all my life is? Sitting around waiting to be taken then rescued again and again. Does the kingdom even need me? Toadsworth handles everything, while I just waste tax money on useless things. If I'm nott here will the kingdom be safer? I'm just a weak damsel who can't defend herself or her kingdom. Maybe if a strong leader is in charge the citizens can live in peace. A strong leader like Bowser; no one ever attacks him. If I give the kingdom to him will that be for the best? Oh Stars why am I so pathetic? Why can't I do something useful for my kingdom?_

As the thoughts race through her, she curls into a ball, her sobs drifting into the pleasant afternoon. Holding her knees to her chest her breathing became less labored and her tears slow. Peach lies on the cold stone floor of her balcony for what seems like an hour before exhaustion takes her and she falls into a troubled sleep.

Peach awoke to knocking at her door. As she opens her eyes she sees the sun nearing the horizon, she slept for a few hours. The knocking comes again, this time accompanying a Toad calling her name. With a shaky voice she answers informing the Toad she had been taking a nap. The Toad apologizes for waking her then tells her dinner is ready. She thanks him and says she'll be down shortly, for she needs to freshen up. As she weakly made her way to the bathroom her mind still racing with her earlier thoughts. Peach stares at her reflection, her golden hair is matted and her makeup is smudged, wet spots from tears mar her gown. She quickly disrobes and enters the shower, the hot water relaxing her tense muscles and washing away any signs of her despair. After the shower she decides not to apply any makeup or her crown, only donning a simple pink dress. Satisfied with her minimal appearance she heads to the dinning room.

The dinner is its usual affair, she has soup and sauteed veggies. She thought of her meals in the Dark Lands, Bowser always has meat and her dish is a veggie meat combo. She didn't mind eating meat, in fact she needs meat in her diet but she can't ask the Toad chefs to get her some, they are all vegetarians. This becomes another thing she is grateful to Bowser for, if he didn't take her so often she probably would have died of malnutrition. Toadsworth was dinning with her, he asks her about her day and she says the usual things like pleasant walks and readings, all lies this day. She is glad when the meal is over so she can return to her room, she has to try and calm her troubled mind.

Again her thoughts turn dark, yet as she lies in her plush bed one thought keeps popping up. That of how enjoyable her times in the Dark Lands and with Bowser are. And again the thought of how safe her kingdom can be if Bowser is in charge rushes through her. Is such a thing even possible? Can she just give him the kingdom? And what about her, where will she live? Maybe she can travel the world and see all its beauty? And yet as she thought this she knows her people will never except Bowser's rule, nor can she just give away her crown and throne.

As tears threaten to fall once again something comes to her, something she knows yet never really acknowledges. She can marry Bowser, she knows he loves her with all his heart. He has never and will never mistreat her. And she knows he will do anything to make her happy, he avoids harming her citizens when he takes her just so she will not be upset. She also realizes he is the only one to truly love her for her and not for her crown, he is already a king and insanely wealthy. Can she really do this, can she marry Bowser and be happy? She notices it got dark and the emotional turmoil of the day is weighing on her. She decides to sleep and think on all this with a fresh mind.

The morning sun shines through her window bathing the room in its warm glow. The songs of birds fills the air creating another picturesque day. Peach shuffles in bed, having had a fitful slumber plagued with dreams of herself being the cause of the kingdoms collapse. As her eyes open and adjust to the harsh light, she once again struggles to find the will to get up. After a few minutes she slowly makes her way to the bathroom, finishing up her morning routine and donning her trademark pink gown she sets out to the dinning room for breakfast.

Finishing her usual meal of oatmeal and half a cantaloupe, she walks the halls to her room in a daze. Back in the solitude of her room she lets her smiling facade fall. Now fully awake and fed she sits down in her pink faux leather armchair, she has a very serious decision to contemplate. Bowser always stated his desire to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, first by force then by marriage. She knows he loves her more than he desires conquest, his later attempts only involving marrying her with no mention of the kingdom. She knows he will not mistreat her citizens, she can probably even talk him out of attacking other kingdoms for he will not want to upset her. She remembers one visit where after finding out she missed lunch because she was absorbed in a book before he took her. He ordered lunch be brought to her, the Koopa servant was in such a hurry he tripped and spilled her food on the carpet. Bowser was about to pound the poor guy into the ground but she told him to stop, saying it was an accident and there was no reason to punish the Koopa since he'd apologized. Bowser's face softened and he told the servant to fetch another meal. That isn't the only time Bowser has done what she asks, he will nearly always do as she says. All except letting her go of course.

Two hours pass as she sits there thinking on what to do. The hardest thing will be telling her plan to Toadsworth and Mario, she suspects they have nothing but hate for Bowser. They didn't know him the way she did. Will they agree with her decision or call her crazy and think her under some spell? Her kingdom will be safe, she can see to it that Bowser didn't misbehave. She can also see herself being happy with him, Bowser involves himself in the ruling of his kingdom and she will be able to do so as well. All things point to this being the best course of action not just for herself but also the kingdom.

Peach takes a long slow breath then exhales, she makes her decision. She is going to marry Bowser and bring peace to their kingdoms and happiness to her life. A genuine smile graces her face, for the first time in awhile she looks forward to the coming days. Now all she has to do is wait for her love to come and whisk her off into a bright and happy future.


End file.
